


Try Something New

by Burgie



Series: Christmas Challenge 2015 [15]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa gets Louisa to try hot chocolate with marshmallows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Something New

For all its safeness, there was one thing about the old bunker in Epona that was a major downside- it was absolutely freezing.

“Of course this had to be in a cold patch,” Louisa grumbled, pulling the sleeves of her jumper over her hands and wrapping her arms around herself.

“Well, it is winter,” said Lisa around a mouthful of plastic. She came out of the kitchen carrying a mug of hot chocolate in each hand and a bag of marshmallows in her teeth.

“I know,” said Louisa. “It never got this cold at home. At least, I don’t think it did.” She shivered.

“Look at it this way, it’s still warmer than Dino Valley,” said Lisa. She sat at the wooden table that served as a dining room table, and Louisa sat down near her.

“Barely,” said Louisa. Her hands emerged from her sleeves again and wrapped around the hot ceramic of the mug. “That’s better.”

“Alex is going to see about installing a heater,” said Lisa. 

“As long as she doesn’t end up blowing it up,” said Louisa. She took a sip from her hot chocolate and smiled at the taste. The chocolate here was miles better than anywhere else, especially in drinks.

“Don’t worry, she’s getting Elizabeth to supervise,” said Lisa. She fiddled with the bag of marshmallows, trying to pull it open unsuccessfully, so Louisa grabbed it from her and found the proper notch to tear the bag open from.

“I have skilled fingers too,” said Louisa. She winked at her, then laughed.

Lisa took the bag back and dropped two marshmallows into her own drink.

“Do you want any?” asked Lisa, offering the bag to her girlfriend.

“Not in my drink,” said Louisa, wrinkling her nose.

“What?” Lisa gaped at her. “You don’t like marshmallows in your hot chocolate? Why do you hate love?”

“I had toasted marshmallows once and they were gross,” said Louisa. She ate one and smiled, remembering the visit to her great grandmother’s family farm with her own family where they’d toasted everything over an open fire.

“Marshmallows melted in chocolate are so much different to toasted ones,” said Lisa. “Here, try one.” Without any warning, she grabbed another marshmallow and plopped it into Louisa’s drink.

“No, now you’ve ruined my drink,” said Louisa, pouting. She watched the marshmallow melt into the hot chocolate until it had formed a white skin over the drink.

“You say that now,” said Lisa. “Drink it.”

“Okay but if I don’t like it, you have to make me another drink,” said Louisa.

“Okay, whatever, deal,” said Lisa. “Just drink it. You’ll like it, I promise.”

Louisa looked at her drink sceptically, but then picked up the mug and took a sip of it. The melted marshmallow was sweet, and left a little skin on her lip.

“Oh wow, that is nice,” said Louisa. “Thanks for talking me into this.” She kept drinking her new beverage, and Lisa grinned at her before doing the same.


End file.
